


Certeza

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Porque en un día tan importante si de algo tenía la certeza era que al final todo había valido la pena.IchiRuki.





	

Algún día haré un fic IchiRuki con ByaRen o ByaRen con IchiRuki. Cómo sea... Algún día, ah.

 

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 

Una expectante ansiedad y emoción se agitaban en su interior, causándole un cosquilleo de nerviosismo con el cual pugnó. Después de todo ella no solía ser nerviosa, mas en ese instante le era inevitable puesto que aún le parecía casi irreal el hecho de estar a punto de casarse.

Tomando valor avanzó por la concurrida estancia. Todos los rostros de los presentes giraron hacia ella ante lo cual inspiró profundo. Si podía luchar contra Hollows qué dificultad representaba aquello. Era una nimiedad. Mientras avanzaba se percató de las miradas apreciativas hacia ella, y sus mejillas se arrebolaron ligeramente consciente de que debían encontrarla hermosa. Y no es se tratara de vanidad, sino que después de todo era innegable el esfuerzo y ánimo que había puesto Matsumoto al arrastrarla al mundo humano en busca de embellecerla para aquel día. Sin embargo aquello no era tan importante como el saber que finalmente había llegado hasta ese punto.

Escuchó algunos murmullos y se fijó en algunos de los presentes: el rostro casi perennemente impasible de Chad, el animado semblante de Orihime, casi soñador, seguramente imaginando su pronta boda con Uryū quien la acompañaba. Asimismo, se percató de la estoica expresión de su hermano Byakuya, y al verle allí cierta calidez le inundó al saber que este estaba allí a pesar de su inicial desaprobación hacia su relación. Igualmente, notó la sonrisa que le dirigía Renji, así como la pena que albergaba en las profundidades de aquella mirada. Una pena que esperaba que este superara algún día puesto que era consciente de lo que el pelirrojo sentía hacia ella, mas ¡cómo podía corresponderle cuando no le veía más allá de como a un hermano! Realmente le apreciaba de la misma manera que a su hermano Byakuya, y sinceramente esperaba que Renji lo superara, incluso quizás gracias a la presencia de Byakuya ya que Rukia sabía lo que este sentía por el pelirrojo aunque Byakuya fuera demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, así como era consciente de que Renji enceguecido por sus sentimientos hacia ella, aún después de tanto no se hubiera dadk cuenta de algo tan obvio para ella. Sin embargo eso solo quedaba en el destino y en ellos. Mas esperaba que el destino les uniera puesto que indudablemente era un par de almas que se complementaban.

Dejando atrás esos pensamientos una sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver finalmente a su razón de estar allí: Ichigo, quien le esperaba con una clara impaciencia que intentaba disimular.  
Quién diría que tras todo lo ocurrido y a pesar de sus constantes y quizás absurdas peleas, terminarían de esa forma. Mas, cuando Ichigo le sonrió tuvo la certeza de que todo lo que habían vivido, todo lo que habían superado, todo había valido la pena y ninguno habría de arrepentirse jamás.


End file.
